As a sunroof device, there is one provided with a deflector for the purpose of reducing entrainment of airstream into a vehicle compartment during driving in a state that a roof panel is opened. As a conventional example of a deflector, known is a so-called net deflector, which is provided with a net (a thin cloth member) of a soft fabric material with a fine mesh (for example, see Patent Document 1). This net deflector is structured such that when a roof panel is opened, a thin cloth member extends in a tensioned state such as to stand to thereby smooth a drive airflow, and when the roof panel is closed, the thin cloth member is folded to be housed below the roof panel.
The thin cloth member of a net deflector is a soft fabric material. Accordingly, each time the net deflector is housed, the folded shape of the thin cloth member tends to vary. Consequently, in some cases, when a thin cloth member 6 for a deflector structure, such as shown in FIG. 5, is folded, a part of the thin cloth member 6 may move backward out of a housing section 50 to be exposed to the inside of a vehicle compartment. Such exposure of the thin cloth member 6 can be prevented by extending a housing section 50 backward to make it large, as shown in FIG. 5 by the alternate long and two short dashes lines.